Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a control device and a non-transitory recording medium storing a control program for an image forming apparatus, and a method for controlling the image forming apparatus.
Related Art
Recently, image forming apparatuses have been widely used to output electronic information. As one type of image forming apparatus, for example, image forming apparatuses using electrophotographic are known.
When an electrophotographic image forming apparatus performs continuous printing for a long time, a developing device and a fixing device are continuously driven for a long time, thus increasing the internal temperature of the image forming apparatus. The rising of the internal temperature causes melting or aggregation of toner, and might cause a failure of the image forming apparatus or reduce print quality.
Hence, techniques have been proposed for controlling the internal temperature of an image forming apparatus so as not to be a predetermined temperature or more by a cooling fan or duct or alternately repeating of print operation and a sleep state.